


Saudade

by Moriavis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco is a good dude, F/M, Grieving, Lisa needs some good in her life, Mentioned Character Death, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Saudade: The feeling of longing for something or someone that you love and which is lost.orLisa grieves for Len.





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a tumblr prompt that's apparently been sitting in my ask box for five months. /o\ I AM THE WORST.
> 
> This is also completely unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are one hundred percent mine.

~*~

Lisa lifted her margarita to her lips and paused at the last minute, raising her other hand and scowling at her broken nail. Nothing was going the way she wanted it to tonight.

"This seat taken?"

Lisa drew her shoulders back and smiled, turning in her seat to see-- "Cisco! What a pleasant surprise. That seat is always available for you."

"Great." Cisco tucked his hair behind his ear as he hopped into the seat, and Lisa's smile grew warmer, more genuine.

"I couldn't have been easy to find," Lisa said, sliding her finger in the condensation on her glass. "What brings a nice boy like you to a place like this?"

Cisco shrugged. "Heard about the Galleria diamond heist. Didn't think it was your kind of thing."

The smile slid off Lisa's face, and she took a long drink of her margarita before delicately setting the glass down. "Yes, well. Things do change."

"Can I just--you know, can I just ask a question?"

"Sure." Lisa glanced at Cisco from the corner of her eye, a smile playing on her mouth again. "But I don't know if I'll answer. A girl has a right to keep some secrets."

Cisco turned in his chair to face her entirely--her heart thumped hard in her chest. He was so sweet. Too sweet for her, really. "What's the deal with _Chillblaine_?"

Lisa laughed and pushed her hair off her shoulder. "Not everyone's lucky enough to gave a Cisco-certified codename, sweetheart. It doesn't always have to be perfect. Sometimes it can just be good enough."

"Not my point, but damn, so true." They shared another grin, and then Cisco slowly sobered, his face wrinkling in concern. 

Damn. She hated pity. 

"Lisa--"

"Don't. I get the same immunity the Flash promised Lenny. You agreed."

Cisco nodded. "Yeah, we did. And I'm not going to stop you. But you're developing a pattern. Once a year, a diamond heist. What's so special about today?"

Lisa shrugged. "There's nothing special about today." She finished her drink and grimaced at Cisco again. "I guess that's the point."

Cisco nodded, slow and thoughtful. "After Dante died, it took me… months before I could visit him."

Lisa's eyes stung, and she smiled brighter to make up for it. "Least you have a body. An obituary. My stupid jerk brother is just… gone. No grave, no anniversary, no nothing. Figures he'd die outside space and time. Asshole."

"You think he'd be happy, seeing you steal jewelry with a second-rate Captain Cold?" Cisco asked.

Lisa snorted and shook her head. "He's dead, Cisco. He can't give a damn anymore. So, yeah, if I pick a day to remember him, what's it to you?"

Cisco reached for her hand and squeezed it, his skin so warm it made goosebumps rise on her arms. "I don't think he'd want you to be alone."

"None of us really get what we want," Lisa retorted. "Besides--"

"Chillblaine is a second rate wannabe and doesn't count." Cisco raised his eyebrows as Lisa opened her mouth, as if daring her to argue, and then softened, squeezing her hand tighter. "I'm here if you need to talk."

Lisa averted her eyes--talk, he said. As if that ever made anything better. He couldn't understand, even if she did: the color Lenny's eyes were when he was proud of her, how he'd helped buy the first lessons for her skating, how he'd never wanted her to follow after him, but she had to anyway. He wouldn't be able to understand that losing Lenny meant losing her father, her brother, the only person in the world who had ever really cared about her.

She looked down at Cisco's hand on hers.

Lenny, and maybe one other.

"Maybe someday," Lisa agreed, and she turned her palm up against his, interlacing their fingers. "Maybe someday I'll be able to."

~*~


End file.
